Wireless network congestion may occur when high concentration of wireless devices in the same area, such as in a service venue, attempt to use wireless data communications. The service venue may be, for example, a stadium, an arena, an amusement park, a shopping mall, a parking garage, or any other type of geographical area where the wireless devices may want to access on-line services concurrently from a small geographic area. For example, in a sporting venue, attendees may utilize high bandwidth services that may collectively outstrip capacity of the available wireless spectrum. Some attendees may want to watch additional video coverage of a game being played to be able to see supplemental content, such alternate camera angles or the visiting team's broadcast, that is not otherwise available to those actually attending the event. Other attendees may desire to upload images or video to share on social media.
Additional small base stations may be added to the service venue to increase wireless capacity in localized areas. However, without precise signal adjustment, the additional base stations may offer limited benefit. For example, overlapping signals from multiple base stations may result in poor signal quality.